Alguien más
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: No puedo adelantaros nada. Os desvelaría toda la historia. Oneshoot Leah Aparece Seth .


**ALGUIEN MÁS**

Al fin el "gran día" había llegado. Tragué en seco y volví a mirarme en el espejo. El maquillaje había hecho milagros, apenas si quedaban rastro de las ojeras producto de una noche en vela por los nervios y el asalto continuo de los recuerdos... de una vida prácticamente entera a su lado.

Nos conocíamos desde niños, y ya en pañales nuestras madres aventuraban que seríamos novios, les gustaba bromear sobre eso y tomarnos el pelo. El tiempo después de todo les dio la razón, aunque no comenzamos a fijarnos el uno en el otro en ese sentido hasta que yo cumplí los catorce... después de dos años de "tontear", a mis dieciséis, lo hicimos más o menos oficial y... –volví a tragar en seco– la noche que cumplí los dieciocho me entregué a él. Nunca había estado con nadie más y... nunca lo estaría...

... Comencé a abanicar el aire con ambas manos para tratar de contener el mar de lágrimas que las tontas emociones estaban desatando, si permitía que se abriesen ahora las compuertas, no solamente se me correría todo el rimel y terminaría pareciendo un mapache con la nariz roja como un pimiento, si no que no sería capaz de parar y... hoy era un día alegre... Dicen que mucha gente llora en las bodas, pero hoy eso estaba expresamente prohibido para mí.

Respiré hondo y ensayé un par de sonrisas... Imaginando lo bonito que sería caminar hacía el altar del brazo de papá, logré el amago de una autentica y traté de fijarla en mi rostro. Hacía un par de años que había muerto de un ataque al corazón y aún dolía su ausencia como el primer día, sin embargo me gustaba recordarle y tratar de adivinar que haría en tal o cual situación. Si los muertos pudiesen hacernos alguna vez una visita..., seguramente que felicitaría a Charlie por conquistar a mamá.

El jefe de policía Swan era lo que se dice un gran hombre. Algo reservado quizá, pero honesto... honrado... cariñoso... y llevaba demasiado tiempo solo. No podía reprocharle a ninguno de los dos que se hubiesen "arreglado" cuando papá faltó, sobre todo porque me constaba que nunca hubo nada entre ellos antes. Simplemente y tal como reza el refrán, del roce surgió el cariño. Él empezó a pasarse por casa cada vez más a menudo, tratando de echarle una mano a mamá con un aparente problema de... digamos entrada en la pubertad por parte de Seth y "perpetua mala leche" en el mío. Mamá no podía confiarle lo que realmente nos había pasado, –Sonreí imaginando como se lo hubiese tomado él si llega a hacerlo– pero disfrutaba con su compañía, y con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que ambos se necesitaban mutuamente, eran libres y no dañaban a nadie. Fin de la historia.

Billy, el padre de Jacob, no lo aprobó nunca... creo que lo que le pasa realmente es que esta algo celoso... Aunque no le quedó más remedio que guardarse sus opiniones y morderse la lengua, sobre todo cuando finalmente se casaron hace un mes.

Sí, a pesar de las objeciones del resto del consejo, Sue Clearwater tenía un flamante esposo "rostro pálido", y nosotros, sus hijos, habíamos acogido con alegría el poder contar con una constante figura paterna en casa; Seth andaba algo necesitado de ella. Lo único que "apestaba" de todo _ese_ asunto, nunca mejor dicho, era el echo de haberme convertido automáticamente en la hermanastra de una chupasangre... –Arrugué la nariz ante el recuerdo– ¡Como si no fuese suficiente la maldita y repugnante imprimación de Jake con esa... _"cosa"_ que crecía descontrolada!.

- Leah. – La voz de Seth me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, haciéndome dar un respingo.– ¿Estás lista?. Llegó la hora.

Alcancé a verle a través del gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Apenas asomaba la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- Aja –Fue todo lo que pude decir. No es que fuera mucho, pero como quería que mi estómago se mantuviese en su sitio...

Cruzar la habitación no le costó más que dos largas zancadas. Este chico se había puesto enorme desde que se le activó el gen de la licantropía. Rodeó mi cintura con sus musculosos brazos, y tras besar mi mejilla susurró buscando captar con la suya la mirada de la chica del espejo:

- Estas preciosa hermanita.

Asentí más para mí misma que para él y cogí el ramo. El momento había llegado y la novia ya_ le_ estaba haciendo esperar demasiado.

- Vamos allá –murmuré tomando el brazo que me ofrecía mi hermano pequeño.

La pequeña capilla estaba a rebosar. Todos estaban allí. Mis amigos... mi familia... todos me miraban sonrientes, mostrándome su apoyo. Sé que había música, estaba previsto que en cuanto se abriesen las puertas comenzase a sonar la marcha nupcial de Mendelsonhn, y yo tenía que echar a andar con el primer acorde pero... Seth tuvo que tirar de mí para que avanzásemos. Me sentía como en trance. Las sienes me palpitaban con fuerza, y la sangre agolpada en mis oídos hacia que todos los sonidos me llegaban mezclados e irreconocibles, como cuando tienes sumergida la cabeza bajo el agua.

Entre el mar de caras fue fácil distinguir a mi llorosa madre junto a un Charlie visiblemente incomodo, a mis _hermanos _de ambas manadas ocupando un lugar preferente con sus respectivas imprimaciones; pero sobre todo a _ellos. _Era imposible no darse cuenta de su presencia, no había necesidad de que los delatase su nauseabundo olor dulzón, simplemente tenían las mismas posibilidades de pasar desapercibidos, que un grupo de esculturas de mármol blanco entre el ejercito de guerreros de terracota de Xian.

Pronto dejé de ver también. Lo único que permanecía nítido era_ él_, esperando al final del pasillo. De no ser por el férreo brazo que me retuvo habría corrido a su encuentro.

- Tómatelo con calma, Leah. Respira hondo y recuerda los ensayos, pasos cortos. –Me aconsejó bajito.

Asentí sin apartar la mirada del frente, y su brazo se relajo.

Entonces traté de amoldar mis pasos a los de mi hermano y de hacer lo mismo con mí corazón desbocado, usando el suyo de ejemplo. Y pareció funcionar durante un tiempo... hasta que a mitad del recorrido _nuestras _miradas se encontraron. Entonces mis rodillas se quedaron sin fuerzas para sostenerme. Por suerte mi compañero era lo suficientemente fuerte y estaba lo bastante atento como para sostenerme, evitando el desastroso ridículo de mi caída sin que nadie lo notase.

- Ánimo hermanita. Ya falta poco. –Me alentó entre dientes, obligándome a dar un paso tras otro.

Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... –iba contándolos en mi mente–... diez... once... doce... El altar parecía ir creciendo a cada uno de ellos..., todo era tan irreal en esos momentos. Dieciséis... diecisiete... El estómago se me contrajo dolorosa e irracionalmente, y mi cerebro le recordó que tampoco _hoy _me estaba permitido vomitar.

Con el corazón en un puño di los escasos pasos que nos separaban, murmurando una estúpida cuenta atrás.

- Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del amor de mi vida, el hombre que me había jurado amor eterno. Y ¡ay! mientras los ojos de Sam, "mi Sam", relampagueaban de dicha, los míos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas; pues solamente restaba soltar el brazo de Seth y ocupar mi puesto...

... haciéndome a un lado para que pasase la radiante novia.

-0-0-0-0-

El alarido desgarró mi garganta, dejándola escocida y dolorida como si mis pulmones hubiesen empleado ácido en vez de aire para generarlo.

La puerta se abrió en el acto, y los cálidos brazos del único ser al que le permitía asistirme en mi dolor me rodearon. Me agarré a él con desesperación, igual que un naufrago a un trozo de madera en un mar embravecido por la tempestad. Estaba completamente empapada en sudor y aún así temblaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Charlie arrastraba a mamá para que volviese a la cama. Ella sabía que Seth era siempre más rápido, pero aún así seguía levantándose. Me sentí mal por ellos, Charlie ya había tenido que pasar por esto con su propia hija... y mamá... bueno, se suponía que ya lo habíamos superado juntas. Estaba claro que no. Simplemente mi mente me había concedido una pequeña tregua mientras tuve _otras_ cuestiones más urgentes que atender, como tratar de mantener con vida primero a Bella y después a su hija.

Con Seth era diferente, él de todos modos lo sufriría conmigo cuando finalmente me viese con fuerzas para volver a la manada. Por mucho que esperase y tratase de ocultarlo, _todos _acabarían viendo algún retazo de mi devastación tras _su _boda.

- Shh. Ya pasó. Tranquila. Fue un mal sueño, pero ya estoy aquí contigo. Shh. –Me arrullaba tratando de consolarme.

Sin embargo no hay consuelo posible cuando al despertar tu pesadilla no queda atrás, prendida en el mundo de los sueños. Porque yo no soñaba. Lo que hacía era mil veces peor, poniendo en grabe peligro mi cordura. Yo revivía con todo lujo de detalles, una y otra vez, cada maldita noche sin excepción, la causa de que mi alma estuviese rota.

Intentando volver a llenar unos pulmones que parecían empeñados en todo lo contrario, comencé a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Quieres qué me quede contigo, como cuando éramos pequeños? –Ofreció en un susurro contra mi coronilla.

Asentía, sabía que a pesar de la escasa luz, pues no había más que la de la luna filtrándose por entre las cortinas, él vería mi gesto.

- Esta bien. –Afirmó, y tras besar con ternura mi mejilla recogió las sábanas del suelo.– Hazme sitio.

La estrecha cama protestó cuando metió su enorme corpachón. Y el colchón cedió bajo su peso, haciendo que literalmente rodara a su encuentro.

Me acurruqué contra su cálido pecho, soltando un prolongado suspiro en cuanto me rodeó con ambos brazos. Exactamente al revés que cuando éramos pequeños, y él corría a cobijarse en mi cama asustado por los truenos.

Escuchar su corazón era tan relajante...

... Solamente el alma más pura y limpia del universo conseguía proporcionarme algo de paz. Solamente entre sus brazos reuniría el valor necesario para volver a cerrar los ojos. Unos ojos enrojecidos y ojerosos, que ya no tenían más lágrimas para derramar, pero que aún así picaban pugnando por hacerlo. Nunca creí posible que alguien pudiese llorar tantas como para no poder generar más, y menos todavía que no muriese deshidratado... claro que tampoco creía que Sam fuese capaz de hacerme tanto daño.

- ¿Crees que algún día se terminé este dolor? –Musité.

- Claro que sí, Leah. –Contestó de inmediato rebosante de esperanza– Algún día encontrarás a tu imprimación y...

Alargué la mano y le tapé la boca con la palma. No quería escuchar eso. Ya era bastante malo ser la patética ex novia y despertar por igual la compasión y los deseos de que desaparezca sin dejar rastro en Sam, como para encima centrar mis esperanzas de supervivencia en la causa de todos mis males.

Y es que, lo que no podía soportar, lo que real y literalmente me estaba matando, era tener la certeza absoluta de que _su_ amor fue tan fuerte y verdadero como el mío antes de que la maldita imprimación lo borrase de un plumazo. Que jamás me engañó cuando aseguraba que quería pasar el resto de su vida con "su Lee-lee". Que todos sus besos y caricias fueron sinceros. Que sufrió tanto como yo durante aquellos terribles primeros meses de su transformación, obligado a desaparecer por las noches sin poder darme una explicación, leyendo en mis ojos a su vuelta la acusación que no me atrevía a formular en voz alta...

... Porque por mucho que murmurasen las malas lenguas, no era como su padre, en su vida no había "alguien más".

Todo cambió en una milésima de segundo.

La aparición de Emily fue... como si la luna estallase de pronto, provocando que los planetas volviesen a alinearse de una forma totalmente absurda... La tierra, –más conocida como la pobre Leah– seguía girando alrededor del Sol, pero sus rayos ya no la calentaban pues había sido desplazada a millones de años luz mientras un nuevo planeta ocupaba su puesto...

... O como si un volcán entrase en la más violenta de las erupciones, formando una nueva isla al mismo tiempo que condenaba a otra a la eterna y fría oscuridad de las profundidades marinas.

Mis sueños... sus promesas... mi vida... todo se consumió en las voraces llamas de aquel extraño y nuevo amor. Condenándome a ser... ese "alguien más" que sobraba.

**_Escrito para el concurso de Mixxii. Al escuchar la canción de Belinda, "Alguien más" siempre me venía a la mente la triste historia de Leah con Sam, como a partir de su transformación lo fue perdiendo y... bueno, esto fue lo que surgió al ponerme ante el ordenador._**

**_Gracias a Cata, Neny, Aroa y T. por soportarme mientras lo escribía a contra reloj. Y a Abner por buscarme el nombre del autor de la marcha nupcial. Sois los mejores._**


End file.
